Miypria
Miypria is a planet in the Miyr system in the Andromeda Galaxy, belonging ot the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. It was the capital of the Milurian Empire for most of its existence and was the capital of the United Democracy of the Milurian People, before becoming the capital of the Second Holy Imperium of the Milurian People. After the Second Holy Imperium's collapse in 2145, it became the capital of its successor state, the Federated Commonwealth of the Milurian Nation. Its largest city is Miylbourne. Miypria was created approximately 2 billion years ago, with its home star, Miyr, coming into existence about 4 billion years ago, so the solar system is relatively young compared to star systems like the Sol System. History Approximately 2 billion years after the destruction of the hypergiant star Dirpion-104, the star known as Miyr began to form. After about another 2 billion years, the planet of Miypria had completed its formation. Originally a planet with a poisonous Carbon Monoxide atmosphere, stromatolite-like life forms began to build up an release oxygen into the atmosphere. Eventually, the planet became suitable for carbon-based life forms to exist, and so the first Miluri, now known as Milurcans, evolved. Geography Miypria is a planet that has 3 continents. The largest, where Miylbourne is located, is known as Légensburg. The other two continents, in order of size, are $olron and Møngard. Légensburg Légensburg (LAY-gens-BOORG) is the largest of the 3 continents on Miypria. Its size is such that most of its centre is desert. Such an inhospitable interior has forced many of the native wildlife to confine themselves to the coast and Légensburg's surrounding islands. Large dust storms routinely occur within the Légensburg Desert and the winds that create these storms often move the dust toward the northern coast of Légensburg. As a result, many of the cities in Légensburg are protected with large transparent domes. $olron $olron (also known as Sherolron, as per its pronunciation) is the second largest continent on Miypria. It is known for being the windiest continent on the planet as the Légensburgite winds from the south are often concentrated on the continent. As such, the wind farm that powers Miypria with approximately 46% of its electrical power is located there. Besides the Miyprian Wind Farm, there are no other artificial constructs. Møngard Møngard (MOWN-gard, literally "natural beauty" in Milurique) is the smallest and most heavily populated continent on Miypria. It is appreciated by many other species for its many natural phenomena, such as Starship Rock, which is a stone structure created by millions of years of erosion from the sea; Pnauch Canyon, formed from an ancient lava flow that has since been replaced by a river flowing in from the sea and appropriately named due to the sheer drop ("pnauch" is Milurique for "death"); and the Elephant Rocks, a set of gargantuan stones that have miraculously eroded by the sea such that they now look like a small group of elephants. Møngard is also far from short of constructed wonders. A prime example is the Twį Rochenschaff, a tower that stretches from the sea floor up into space, where, when the moon Clemens is aligned, tourists can be transported to the moon. If Twį Rochenschaff's full height is considered, the huge tower could possibly be the tallest artificial construct in the Sanhul Arm. Twį Rochenschaff is connected to a large hotel on the ocean floor and Clemens City when Clemens is aligned with the tower. Møngard is also home to Miypria's most famous vineyards. Satellites Clemens Clemens is the moon closest to Miypria. It is a crater moon that is home to Clemens City, the largest moon settlement in the FCMN. Clemens, though at a stable orbit at present, is predicted to eventually spiral inward towards Miypria before crashing onto the surface, producing a new inner ring system. Miypria II Miypria II is the next closest moon and as of 13 AMR the outer moon of Miypria. Miypria II is a terraformed moon that was originally a crater planetoid that was pulled into an eventually stable orbit by Miypria. Miypria II is home to the Commonwealth Starfleet 0G Training Centre. Ignis Ignis was the third and outermost satellite of Miypria. Terraformed in 5,640 BCE, it became the adopted home of the Eruption until it was destroyed in 1665 CE on the orders of the government of the United Democracy of the Milurian People on the grounds that the Eruption did not deserve the luxury of its own planet. Before Ignis was terraformed, it was the only Miyprian moon that had volcanic activity, hence its name. Ignis' volcanic activity continued right through to its destruction. The destruction of Ignis left Miypria with a ring system orbiting Miypria at the same height as Ignis. Category:Milurian Planets Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Planets